


High on the Feeling

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Series: 2018. [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Airplanes, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Gen, M/M, Making Out, Multi, OT3, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: “Max felt the couch on the other side of him dip in as well, and his face was gently tilted away from Daniel until Valtteri could bring their lips together.‘Well that is a little unexpected.’ Kevin only remarked, before going back to annoying Marcus.”Or, the one where Max ends up with not one but two boyfriends on his birthday, and discovers that putting multiple drivers on the same plane is never a good idea.





	High on the Feeling

Russia was not great for many drivers. Valtteri was taking it particularly badly, the team orders making him feel sick to his stomach. It should have been his win today, not Lewis, and this wasn’t the first time.

Max was not feeling too bad after the race. Starting from the back of the grid and ending fifth was the highest possible result he could have achieved, and doing so on his birthday was definitely not bad at all. 

Daniel however, felt a bit disappointed. He might have made up 12 places after all, but 40 laps with wing damage wasn’t ideal. It pained him even more to think about Valtteri, who had it worse than anyone else on the grid.

The red bull drivers were both just finishing up debrief, and were headed for the hotel together after to pack their stuff. Max seemed somewhere else with his mind, a frown on his face as he absentmindedly tugged at a loose strand on is sweater.

“What’s wrong?” Daniel eventually asked. Max looked up at him and sighed, before turning a little nervous.

“Do you mind if we visit Valtteri?” he blurted out suddenly, taking Daniel by surprise.

“Since when did you start caring about Valtteri?” Daniel asked, going a little tense. Max’s eyes widened and he reached out to grab Dan’s hand.

“Since things started happening between us.” he answered with a frown. “Dan, we’ve talked about this before, I thought you were okay with this, us, not being exclusive…” Max seemed unsure now. Daniel let out a sigh.

“I am okay with it… I just, I would have liked to know I guess.” he answered. Max nodded and hugged him tightly.

“Sorry.” he murmured. “But… can we go? Or I can go alone if you’re uncomfortable.” he added. Daniel hesitated for a moment, but realised he also felt worried over the Finn.

“Let’s go.”

~~

Valtteri seemed a little surprised when he opened the door to see the two Red Bull drivers.

“Oh Val…” Max sighed when he saw the red rim around Val’s eyes. He moved forward and cuddled close to the Finn, who let out a relieved sigh and buried his face in the younger man’s hair. 

Daniel averted his eyes, feeling a little uncomfortable.

“Daniel…” Valtteri called softly, also holding an arm out to him. Daniel hesitated but moved over, wrapping his arms around the two men.

“I… but you’re with Max?” Daniel muttered, awkwardly hugging them. Max let out a sigh and looked up at him.

“Daniel… you know by now it’s not exclusive.” Max started. “I like you both, and you two have been pining after each other for ages as well.” Daniel still didn’t catch on, while Valtteri was now blushing, pressing a little closer to the Aussie.

“I don’t…?” 

“Don’t lie to my face Dan, I’ve seen your glances.” Valtteri suddenly spoke up. Daniel bit his lip and turned to him, a soft blush on his cheeks.

“Oh..?” he managed to answer. Max chuckled softly.

“You’re really not as subtle as you like to believe.” he teased gently, nudging Dan slightly as he spoke.

“So, you guys would both be okay with a relationship? One that’s only us?” Daniel asked hesitantly, not quite knowing how to approach the subject. He’d never been in a relationship with multiple partners before, and wasn’t that experienced with guys either, Max being the first guy he’d ever dated. Max noticed his discomfort and kissed him gently.

“I’d like that very much.” Max whispered. Daniel turned to Valtteri as well. 

“And you?” he asked the Finn

“Yeah, I’d be happy with that.” Valtteri said, a small smile playing on his lips. Daniel leaned in, hesitated for a moment, but then pressed their lips together briefly, smiling against Valtteri’s lips as the Finn relaxed into the kiss.

When they pulled away, Max was beaming at them, bringing them both into a tight embrace.

“I love you both. So so much.” he told them, placing a kiss on both men’s cheeks. 

“Shit, we’ve got our flight to catch! And we left the luggage back at red bull!!” Dan suddenly remembered, saying goodbye to Valtteri as he and Max left to grab their luggage.

~~~

Putting multiple drivers on the same plane was never a good idea. Putting multiple drivers on a plane and adding alcohol into the mixture was just a recipe for disaster. Max was already pleasantly tipsy, and from the way Valtteri and Daniel kept drawing him close, touching his shoulders or hands, he knew the other two weren’t doing much better.

The other drivers of course also noticed, but didn’t want to ask about the subject, instead staying quiet as the alcohol freely slowed to celebrate Max’s birthday.

Max grinned as Daniel sat down next to him, grinning widely before drawing him into a feverish kiss. Some other driver coughed a little awkwardly, but there were no further reactions. Max felt the couch on the other side of him dip in as well, and his face was gently tilted away from Daniel until Valtteri could bring their lips together.

“Well that is a little unexpected.” Kevin only remarked, before going back to annoying Marcus. Marcus in turn huffed and swatted the Dane’s hand away as Kevin reached out to poke his side, but eventually gave in as the Dane’s hand settled around his waist.

“Well, as unexpected as you 2 being together, to be honest.” Daniel retorted. 

“W-we’re not together.” Marcus tried. Kevin sighed

“Stop it, they’re on to us now anyway.” he replied, smiling back at the Aussie.

“Right, anyone else got a relationship to share, or is it just Marcus and Kevin who’re together.” Daniel tried to change a subject.

“Seb and me are dating, big fucking surprise.” Kimi deadpanned. Seb huffed and hit his chest.

“What a romantic way to put it.” he muttered. Kimi just rolled his eyes and pressed a quick kiss to Seb’s lips before turning back to Dan and Max.

“You better not hurt him.” he growled. The Red Bull drivers both turned a little red while Valtteri sighed in exasperation.

“They’d never do that to me. I love them, they love me, it’s simple.” Val said. Kimi still looked a little skeptical but nodded.

“Fine, but you two are definitely warned!” he still threatened. Seb chuckled in amusement, drawing Kimi close again to distract him.

“Right, well we have a certain someone’s birthday to celebrate…” Marcus quickly intervened, getting out yet another bottle of champagne and pointing at the large chocolate cake in the corner, which he had already been eying for an hour.

Max walked over to it and choked on a breath when he saw the drawing in the icing.

“Very classy.” he squeeked out, looking at the cock drawn on top of the cake. Kevin shrugged and pointedly looked over at Val and Dan.

“I think it’s safe to say you like dick, Max.” he said gruffly. Max blushed, as did Valtteri, but Daniel was almost sliding off his chair in laughter.

“Dan you bastard!” Max called out,moving over to the Aussie. Daniel was still laughing too hard to defend himself as Max’s hit his shoulder before pointedly curling against Valtteri’s side

“Honestly, why do I put up with you.” Max grumbled as Daniel finally dragged himself off the floor to sit down on Max’s other side. Daniel grinned and pressed a kiss to Max’s cheek.

“Because you love me Maxy, you love me and Val, that’s why.” 

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Max responded, leaning into the touches of the men he loved most.


End file.
